Dobe And Teme Love Story
by RainKim
Summary: [Drabble collection NaruSasu] Mereka bagaikan Air dan Api, Langit dan Bumi, Bulan dan Matahari. Dua kepribadian yang berbeda namun dipersatukan dalam ikatan cinta. Bagai kepingan logam yang bertolak belakang namun saling melengkapi. This is their love stories. Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke. Wanna peek?
1. Chapter 1 : Bunga

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

Sasuke tidak suka di beri bunga.

Jika disuruh memilih, ia akan lebih memilih Dandelion ketimbang bunga mawar -yang bahkan Naruto sendiri bingung, apakah Dandelion termasuk ke dalam kategori bunga?

Tapi hari ini, di hari ulang tahun Sasuke yang ke 21, Naruto akan tetap nekat memberinya bunga sebagai salah satu hadiah dan Naruto yakin kali ini Sasuke akan menyukainya.

.

Dengan langkah semangat dan senyum yang merekah, Naruto memasuki toko bunga langganannya. Seorang pemuda dengan surai hitam menyambutnya dengan senyum simpul dari balik meja kasir, "Selamat datang."

Ia membalas sapaan itu dengan senyuman ramah, kebiasaannya.

"Aku ingin 21 tangkai bunga Daffodil kuning dan 5 tangkai carnation merah. Tolong di rangkai dengan indah, ya."

Pemuda berambut hitam yang merupakan florist itu mengangguk singkat dan mulai mengerjakan tugasnya, -mengambil bunga Daffodil kuning dan carnation merah sesuai jumlah pesanan Naruto dan merangkainya. Jemari lentik nan putih itu bergerak cekatan membentuk suatu karangan bunga yang apik dan indah.

"Untuk kekasihmu, Tuan?" si florist bertanya. Naruto tersenyum semakin lebar mendengarnya.

"Ya, hari ini dia berulang tahun. Jumlah bunga Daffodil itu mewakili usianya dan bunga carnation merah mewakili tahun kebersamaan kami."

Sang florist kembali mengangguk.

"Ini." ujarnya, menyerahkan satu buket bunga itu ke tangan Naruto yang tersenyum puas melihat hasil kerjanya.

"Terimakasih." Beberapa lembar uang Naruto berikan, kemudian ia beranjak keluar dari toko bunga itu dengan sebuket bunga di tangan.

Tak menyadari tatapan tajam namun sendu yang di layangkan sang florist bersurai legam.

Berapa menit kemudian pintu toko kembali terbuka dan sosok Naruto muncul di sana.

Sang florist mengernyit bingung. Ada apa?

Senyum yang sama Naruto layangkan, bersamaan dengan langkahnya yang mendekati meja kasir tempat sang florist berdiri terdiam. Tangannya yang menggenggam karangan bunga terangsur ke depan.

"Untukmu." katanya, "Selamat ulang tahun Sasuke."

Sang florist -yang ternyata adalah Sasuke- mendengus, tapi ia tetap menerima karangan bunga -buatannya- dari tangan Naruto.

Dalam hati, Naruto bersorak riang. Semua sesuai dugaannya. Sasuke menerima bunga itu, tersenyum dengan rona merah di pipi, sedikit menghirup aroma wangi dari bunga-bunga itu kemudian memberikannya-

Brukk

Lemparan sebuket bunga tepat di wajah... Eh?

"Lho? Sasuke?"

"Idiot." Hardik Sasuke, "jika memang ingin memberiku bunga sebagai hadiah, setidaknya pesanlah di toko bunga yang lain, bukan di toko bunga milikku dengan aku yang merangkainya sendiri, Usuratonkachi."

Naruto cengo. Bukan itu maksudnya.

Poin di sini adalah bukan tentang bunganya tetapi cara Naruto memberikannya. Ia sudah melihat adegan seperti ini di film-film dan menurutnya itu romantis.

"Bukan begitu, Sasuke... "

Tapi, Sasuke sudah berjalan mengitari meja kasir dan menghampirinya dengan tatapan yang membuat nyali Naruto ciut.

Naruto refleks menutup mata. Pasrah dengan apa yang akan Sasuke perbuat padanya. Mungkin dia akan di tampar, atau kepalanya akan di pukul, di maki atau kerah kemejanya akan di tarik dan di beri-

Ciuman tepat di bibir? Well, Sasuke memang penuh kejutan.

"Idiot." Desis Sasuke lagi setelah ciuman mereka terlepas. Meski begitu terlihat rona semu di kedua pipi pucatnya walau samar.

Naruto terkekeh, Sasukenya ini benar-benar menggemaskan dengan sifatnya yang tsundere.

"Berhenti terkekeh, Dobe."

"Iya, iya, aku tahu. Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasu-hime."

Dan kedua belah bibir mereka kembali bertemu.

Sasuke tidak suka di beri bunga. Tapi ia adalah seorang florist di toko bunga milik ibunya. Dan berkat bunga-bunga itu, mungkin Naruto akan mendapat 'jatah' ekstra nanti malam...

.

.

End

A/N : Hallo Readers-san... ^^

Rencananya ini akan jdi kumpulan drabble atau oneshot singkat. Pair? Tentu saja Naruto x Sasuke. Tiap chapter terdiri dari satu tema dan tema di tiap chapternya ngga punya keterkaitan satu sama lain. Jadi jangan heran kalau di chapter berikutnya setting tiba2 berubah jd cannon atau karakter mereka yg berbeda. Gimana? Meski kumpulan drabble seperti ini udah banyak yg buat, tapi saya harap Readers-san suka... :)


	2. Chapter 2 : Nama

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 22.00. Naruto sudah bersiap tidur sementara Sasuke masih sibuk membaca buku tentang ilmu kedokteran -yang tebalnya tidak main-main itu- sambil bersandar di kepala ranjang, persis di sebelah Naruto berbaring.

"Hei, Sasuke."

Sasuke hanya bergumam sebagai balasan. Tapi itu cukup membuktikan pada Naruto bahwa ia mendengarkan.

"Kau ingat dengan Kiba yang baru saja melahirkan seminggu yang lalu? Shikamaru menamai anak mereka Shikadai."

"Benarkah?" tanggap Sasuke pasif. Perhatiannya tetap tertuju pada barisan kata dalam buku.

"Iya. Kiba langsung menyuruh Akamaru menggigitku saat aku mengatakan kalau nama anak mereka sekilas terdengar seperti keledai."

Naruto tertawa karena leluconnya sendiri sementara Sasuke hanya mendengus, "baka."

Naruto cemberut. Respon Sasuke datar-datar saja, padahal sebenarnya ia sedang ingin 'sesuatu', tapi kalau Sasuke nya menolak, ia takut buku tebal di tangan Sasuke melayang ke arahnya atau yang terparah, ia berakhir tidur di sofa.

"Sasuke..."

"Hn?"

"Jika kau mempunyai keistimewaan seperti Kiba dan kita bisa punya anak, Nama apa yang akan kau berikan padanya.?"

"Itu tidak mungkin, Dobe."

"Kenapa? Kau itu kan Dokter dan Kiba adalah bukti kalau pria yang bisa hamil itu bukan hal yang mustahil."

Sasuke mengerling sekilas ke arah Naruto, "Baiklah, terserah. Menurutmu?"

Naruto nampak berfikir sejenak, "Hmm... Bagaimana kalau Bolt? Terdengar keren kan?"

"Itu seperti nama hewan di salah satu kartun animasi."

Naruto manyun. "Baiklah, bagaimana dengan Menma?"

"Apa di otakmu itu hanya ada ramen?"

Naruto tercekat, "Kalau Ken? Seperti Kenzo, Kento, Ken-"

"Ya, dan jika anak kedua kita perempuan, kau bisa menamainya Barbie." Sasuke mencibir dengan tampangnya yang masih tetap datar.

Naruto mendengus.

"Taro?"

"Itu nama snack."

"Pakun?"

"Itu nama anjing peliharaan Kakashi sensei, bodoh."

Twitch

"Haru?"

"Terlalu sederhana."

"Akio?"

"Terlalu berlebihan."

Dahi Naruto mulai berkedut kesal.

"Benjiro?"

"Terdengar aneh."

Naruto menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan, "Chio?"

"Bukannya itu nama neneknya Gaara?"

GAH! Cukup sudah. Naruto kesal sendiri jadinya. Sasuke sepertinya sama sekali tidak menganggap serius pembicaan ini. Lihat, dia bahkan tetap menatap buku tebal sialan itu sepanjang menjawab pertanyaannya!

Sasuke melirik Naruto yang tiba-tiba berhenti bicara. Pemuda blonde itu kini berbaring memunggunginya sambil mendumel tak jelas. Ngambek.

"Hei, Dobe. Kenapa tidak tanya pendapatku?"

Naruto terdengar menggerutu, "Memangnya nama apa yang kau punya yang kau pikir lebih bagus dari milikku?" katanya setengah dongkol.

Sasuke menutup buku bacaannya dan meletakkannya di pangkuan, "entahlah, mungkin... Natsu?"

"Eh?" Naruto berbalik dan menatapnya bingung, "Musim panas? Kenapa?"

Sasuke balas menatap Naruto dengan tatapan lembut dan senyum yang begitu memukau, "Karena aku ingin dia tumbuh menjadi anak yang ceria dan hangat, sepertimu."

Hening, kedua shappire Naruto nampak berkaca-kaca. Terharu dengan jawaban Sasuke yang terdengar Oh-So-Sweet baginya.

"Sasuke..."

"Hm?"

"Kalau begitu ayo kita 'buat anak' sekarang! Tiga ronde, biar kau cepat hamil dan kita bisa punya anak." ujar Naruto dengan semangat menggebu-gebu.

Oh, jadi sejak tadi Naruto itu sedang MODUS pemirsahh...

Bukk!

Dan buku tebal yang sukses mendarat di kepala Naruto adalah jawabannya. Poor Naruto...

.

.

End

Akio = Pahlawan mulia

Benjiro = Perdamaian

Chio = Panjang Umur

A/N : Maaf buat nama-nama yg saya nistakan disini, itu untuk kebutuhan cerita semata ^^v

Q : setiap drabble itu pendek ya?

A : iya, wordnya rata2 di bawah 1k

Q : apa ada genderswitchnya jg?

A : kayaknya mustahil /lho?/ saya lebih sering baca dan nulis ff yaoi ketimbang gs jadi ya... Sprtinya ga bakalan ada...

Terimakasih kunjungannya Readers-san... :)


	3. Chapter 3 : Broken Angel

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lorong rumah sakit itu tampak lengang, hanya terisi suara isak tangis kekhawatiran dari seorang wanita muda. Tak lama, pintu ruang ICU terbuka, menampakkan sosok Sasuke yang masih berbalut seragam operasi.

Wanita itu yang melihat kehadiran Sasuke langsung menyongsongnya, "Dokter, bagaimana Ayah saya, Dok?"

Sasuke memandang raut cemas wanita bernama Ayame itu dengan tatapan datar, "Maaf Nona, Ayah anda tidak bisa kami selamatkan."

Tak ada ekspresi berarti yang muncul di wajah Sasuke ketika menyampaikan berita duka itu, membuat Ayame menggeleng tak percaya.

"Tidak mungkin Dokter, Ayahku masih hidup! Dia pasti masih hidup! Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan jika Ayahku meninggal dengan ekspresi seperti itu!" jeritnya tak terima.

Sasuke hanya membungkuk sebagai ganti permintaan maaf, membuat Ayame semakin geram.

"Pasti ada yang salah. Semua pasti kesalahanmu, kan? Kau yang tidak becus menjalani profesimu sebagai Dokter sehingga Ayahku meninggal, iya kan?" Ayame berkali-kali memukul dan mendorong Sasuke tapi Sasuke hanya diam.

"Kau yang membunuhnya! Kau yang membunuh Ayahku!"

Kau yang membunuhnya.

Membunuhnya.

Pembunuh.

Kata-kata itu terngiang di kepala Sasuke dan raut wajahnya mulai berubah, tatapan matanya kosong dan wajahnya pucat pasi. Ayame masih terus meracau sambil memukuli Sasuke hingga tubuh Sasuke limbung nyaris jatuh menghantam lantai, kalau saja tidak ada sepasang lengan yang merengkuh dan menopang tubuhnya.

"Saya mohon hentikan, Nona."

Suara barithone itu terdengar memperingati. Sasuke tahu siapa pemilik suara itu. Suara milik sepasang lengan yang tengah merengkuhnya, suara milik malaikat pelindungnya.

Suara milik Naruto, rekan sesama Dokter sekaligus kekasihnya.

Tapi Sasuke tak bisa merespon apapun, pandangannya sudah tak fokus dan tubuhnya mulai gemetar.

"Pembuluh darah di otak Teuchi-san telah pecah sebelum ia tiba disini. Dia bahkan sudah meninggal sesaat setelah berada di ruang operasi. Para Dokter -terlebih Uchiha-san telah melakukan yang terbaik. Tapi, bahkan Dokter jenius sepertinya pun tetap tak bisa menghidupkan kembali orang yang telah mati." Jelas Naruto, sama sekali tak menutupi nada suaranya yang terdengar marah. Naruto hanya tidak suka, tidak ingin jika malaikat yang selalu berusaha ia jaga ini kembali hancur seperti saat itu.

Ayame kembali menangis terisak.

"Kami turut berduka atas kematian Ayah anda. Permisi."

Dan tubuh Sasuke langsung di boyong menjauhi lorong rumah sakit.

Sesampainya di ruangan mereka, Naruto langsung membalik tubuh Sasuke dan mendekapnya begitu erat.

"Naruto..."

Suara lirih Sasuke memanggil dan pelukan Naruto semakin mengerat, seolah ingin menyatukan raga mereka, seolah ingin menyerap kesakitan yang Sasuke punya.

"Aku... Pembunuh..."

"Bukan Sasuke! Bukan salahmu, bukan salah siapa-siapa..."

Tak ada isak tangis, tapi Naruto bisa merasakan jika bahunya mulai basah.

"Tapa jika saja aku lebih kuat... Ayame-san tidak akan kehilangan Ayahnya. Dan Menma..."

Air mata juga perlahan turun dari kedua shappire Naruto yang berkaca-kaca. Sampai kapan... Sampai kapan Sasuke terus bergelut dengan penyesalan masa lalunya.

"Menma pasti masih berada di sisi kita..."

Tangis Sasuke pecah, ia terisak, merengek dan meratap sementara Naruto terus memeluknya seerat yang ia bisa. Menopangnya.

Sasuke telah berubah, Sasuke yang sekarang tak lebih dari sesosok malaikat rapuh yang nyaris hancur semenjak kepergian putra mereka, Namikaze Menma.

Dan Naruto bersumpah, akan menjaga Malaikat rapuh dalam dekapannya ini, selamanya...

.

.

.

End

A/N : The angst one... Hehe... rada mirip MYA ya? Iya, Saya bahkan berasa kasih spoiler #plak  
Di seling gapapa ya, biar readers-san ga bosen.

Dan Buat **Hwang635** yg dri awal udah request crta Naruto the last the movie versi NaruSasu... Maaf ya, request-anmu blm bisa di bikin, saya udah keburu baper duluan liat filmnya /plak/ tp ada beberapa point penting yg mungkin bakal saya pakai disini nanti... Krna saya sndri ngerasa kurang puas kalo crtanya cuma dibikin drabble aja, di bikin full oneshot? Maybe... /ditabok karena PhP/ Gapapa ya...

Last, makasih kunjungannya Readers-san...


	4. Chapter 4 : Sai

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Shimura Sai.

Banyak yang bilang kalau junior dari fakultas seni itu mirip dengan Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri tidak mau ambil pusing, tapi ketika Naruto ikut-ikutan berkata demikian, Sasuke jadi sedikit tidak suka dengan Sai.

"Ku rasa kalian sebenarnya adalah saudara jauh, Teme. Lihatlah rambut dan matanya yang berwarna hitam, juga kulit pucatnya yang sama sepertimu. Setiap kali melihatnya, aku bahkan jadi teringat padamu, Teme." begitu komentar Naruto saat mereka berada di halaman belakang kampus dan Sasuke tiba-tiba memiliki hasrat untuk menumpahkan seluruh cat warna yang ada di fakultas seni ke rambut dan kulit Sai.

Sasuke tidak cemburu, ia hanya tidak suka Naruto menyamakan dirinya dengan Sai.

Saat Universitas mereka mengadakan acara pameran lukisan milik anak-anak jurusan seni, Naruto mengajak Sasuke datang dan melihat lukisan Sai. Naruto bilang Sai adalah seniman berbakat dan lukisannya sangat indah. Sasuke langsung pergi begitu saja dari sana ketika mereka mulai asik melempar pujian satu sama lain.

Sasuke tidak cemburu, ia hanya tidak suka Naruto memuji Sai dan mengabaikan keberadaannya.

Di kantin saat mereka tengah berkumpul bersama teman-teman satu angkatan, Sai tiba-tiba muncul dan Naruto langsung mengajaknya bergabung. Setelah itu, selama percakapan Sasuke hanya diam dan memasang wajah datar andalannya. Sakura yang duduk di sebelahnya bertanya, apakah Sasuke cemburu dengan Sai -yang tentu saja langsung di bantah olehnya. Tapi ketika Sakura mulai menceritakan perasaan yang sama ketika Sasori -kekasih Sakura- begitu dekat dengan Deidara -sepupu jauh Naruto- dan menjelaskan perasaan apa itu, Sasuke perlahan-lahan mulai mengakui kalau...

Ya, Sasuke cemburu. Dan dia tetap tidak suka dengan Sai!

"Kau ini kenapa sih, Teme?" Naruto akhirnya bertanya ketika mereka sampai di rumah, karena seharian ini Sasuke terus mendiamkannya. Sebenarnya Naruto sendiri sudah tahu masalahnya -ia diberi tahu Sakura, btw- tapi, toh ia tetap bertanya juga.

Sasuke tetap diam dan memilih mencuci peralatan kotor bekas makan malam mereka.

Naruto mendesah, kemudian berjalan menghampiri Sasuke dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Maafkan aku..." gumamnya, "Kau tahu, meskipun ada beribu-ribu 'Sai' di muka bumi, itu tidaklah penting. Karena bagiku, hanya ada satu pria berambut hitam dengan onyx serupa dan juga kulit putih pucat, yang begitu ku gilai, ku cintai dan ku butuhkan keberadaannya disisiku sekarang dan selamanya. Dan orang itu adalah kau, Uchiha Sasuke."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto langsung meraih bibir Sasuke dan melumatnya lembut -tanpa merubah posisi mereka saat ini-. Dan ketika pelukan Naruto semakin erat serta ciuman mereka semakin intens dan dalam, Sasuke bertanya dalam hati...

Siapa itu Sai?

.

.

.

End

A/N : Double update... Hihi...


	5. Chapter 5 : Hantu

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam di penghujung musim semi, bahkan hawa dingin mulai merambat pertanda musim akan segera berganti. Uzumaki Naruto berdiri diam di atas jembatan yang sepi, menatap aliran sungai di bawahnya dengan tatapan sendu dan gamang.

Hidupnya benar-benar kacau dan menyedihkan.

Ia baru saja dipecat dari pekerjaan yang di gelutinya selama 3 tahun atas tuduhan yang sama sekali tak dilakukannya. Tunangannya, yang akan segera Naruto nikahi 2 bulan lagi mendadak memutuskan hubungan mereka karena mengaku telah menemukan lelaki lain yang lebih segala-galanya di bandingkan dirinya. Ia yatim piatu, tak punya sanak saudara dan kerabat di Jepang. Selalu di bully dan di kucilkan sekitar.

Naruto lelah, dan ia ingin mengakhiri saja hidupnya sekarang.

"Kalau jadi kau, aku tidak akan melompat."

Naruto tersentak. Bukankah tadi ia sendirian?

Seorang lelaki nampak tengah duduk di besi pembatas jembatan, tak jauh dari tempat Naruto berdiri. Lelaki bersurai raven itu hanya menggunakan kemeja putih tipis serta celana bahan dengan warna senada. Naruto mengernyit. Apa tidak dingin memakai pakaian tipis begitu? Dia bahkan tak memakai alas kaki.

'Mungkin kurang waras.' Pikir Naruto cuek. 'Tapi wajahnya lumayan tampan. Sayang sekali.' katanya lagi.

"Sungai ini dangkal dengan banyak bebatuan serta arus yang kuat. Jika kau terjun ke sana, Kau akan langsung menghantam dasar sungai. Lalu hanyut terbawa arus dan terbentur bebatuan sampai akhirnya tubuhmu tiba di muara lalu tenggelam dan mati."

Lelaki itu berkata panjang lebar sambil tetap menatap aliran sungai di bawah sana. Menceritakan kepada Naruto seolah-olah lelaki itu pernah mengalaminya. Lalu lelaki raven itu menoleh ke arah Naruto, membuat Naruto sedikit meralat ucapannya tadi.

Lelaki ini bukan lumayan tampan tapi sangat rupawan, Naruto bahkan sempat terpaku pada sepasang onyxnya yang terlihat berkilauan.

"Singkatnya." lelaki itu kembali bicara dan Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya. "Kau tidak akan langsung mati jika terjun kesana, melainkan kau akan merasakan sakit terus-menerus kemudian mati perlahan."

Naruto bergidik, membayangkan tubuhnya terseret dan terbentur bebatuan sana-sini. Pasti menyakitkan.

"Kehidupan kadang memang terasa sulit. Kau harus terjatuh, kecewa bahkan kehilangan harapan berkali-kali. Tapi jangan pernah memilih untuk mati. Jangan sampai kau menyesal setelah kau mati nanti." Lelaki itu kembali menatap ke arah sungai, tapi kali ini tatapannya berubah sendu, seolah menyimpan duka dan penyesalan akan sesuatu.

Naruto sendiri termenung mendengar kata-kata lelaki itu. Benar, tak seharusnya ia berputus asa seperti ini. Ia adalah Uzumaki Naruto yang tangguh. Apa yang akan kedua orang tuanya katakan jika ia menemui mereka disana dengan cara bunuh diri? Konyol sekali.

"Kau benar, terimaka-"

Kata-kata Naruto terhenti ketika ia menoleh ke arah lelaki tadi. Bukan karena lelaki raven itu tengah tersenyum begitu indah ke arahnya, melainkan karena tubuh pria raven itu yang perlahan terlihat memudar dan transparan.

"Jalani hidupmu dengan baik. Jangan pernah kehilangan harapan dan mati dengan penyesalan, sepertiku." Lalu sosok itu menghilang bersama angin yang berhembus.

Tubuh Naruto membeku. Ia tiba-tiba jadi teringat dengan kasus bunuh diri yang terjadi beberapa minggu lalu di jembatan ini. Jangan-jangan lelaki yang tadi itu...

"A-aa... I-itu... Di-dia..." wajahnya kontan memucat ketika berhasil menarik kesimpulan dari dalam kepalanya. Tubuhnya gemetar dan sedetik kemudian pekikan horornya memecah kesunyian.

"Huwaaaa! OBAKE...!"

Dan iapun lari terbirit meninggalkan area jembatan. Lupa sama sekali dengan tujuan semula ia datang ke tempat itu.

'Dasar Bodoh.'

.

.

.

.

End

A/N : ide-ide drabble bertebaran~~ *nyanyi gaje #plak

Ada bbrapa yg ga paham sama drabble 'Sai' kemarin ya...  
Jadi, Sasu tuh kenal sama Sai. Tapi, pas Naru ngeluarin jurus gombal no jutsu(?) trus kissue sambil meluk Sasu, dia jd lupa kenapa bisa cmburu dan ga suka sama Sai, gitu... Bisa di bilang rayuan dan ciuman maut Naru bikin Sasu amnesia sesaat #plak. Maafkan pendeskripsian saya yg kurang bisa di pahami ne, Readers-san #bow. Saya akan belajar menulis lebih baik lagi... ^^

Terimakasih kunjungannya... :)


	6. Chapter 6 : Panas?

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuaca di pertengahan musim panas memang cukup menyengat. Itu sebabnya Sasuke tidak suka berlama-lama berada di luar rumah. Berbeda dengan kekasihnya, Naruto yang seperti biasa selalu bersemangat menyambut musim panas dengan mengadakan pesta atau semacamnya bersama sang sepupu, Kurama.

Sasuke sih lebih memilih diam di rumah saja. Duduk di ruang tamu, dekat kipas angin dengan beberapa potong semangka di piring. Mager.

Suara pintu yang di buka dan di tutup terdengar dari depan rumah. Di susul derap langkah kaki yang terdengar ribut. Sasuke tidak perlu menoleh untuk memastikan siapa yang masuk karena siapa lagi yang punya tabiat bikin rusuh kalau bukan kekasih pirangnya, Naruto.

"Panas." Suara keluhan Naruto terdengar di belakangnya. Sasuke menoleh dan melihat Naruto masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Mandilah dengan air dingin, Dobe."

Beberapa menit kemudian pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan Naruto muncul hanya dengan menggunakan handuk di area pinggangnya.

"Masih panas, Sasuke..." katanya lagi.

Sasuke melirik sekilas kemudian menggedikan dagu ke arah dapur.

"Pakai dulu pakaianmu. Ada semangka di kulkas."

Naruto menurut. Bergegas ke kamar memakai baju kemudian ke dapur dan membuka kulkas. Sasuke bisa melihat pintu kulkas di buka lebar-lebar dan sosok Naruto tak terlihat di baliknya. Pasti si pirang itu makan semangka sambil berjongkok di depan kulkas yang terbuka. Dasar!

Beberapa lama kemudian terdengar pintu kulkas di tutup dan derap langkah kaki Naruto mendekat ke arahnya.

"Panasnya tetap tidak hilang, Suke~~~" kali ini Naruto merengek.

Sasuke berdecak sebal kemudian menoleh ke arah Naruto yang berdiri menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas. Naruto tidak pakai baju, hanya menggunakan boxer kuning yang cukup ketat sehingga terlihat dengan jelas gundukan besar yang ada di tengah-tengah... What the?! Apa-apaan sih si Naruto itu?!

Onyx Sasuke melotot dan tampang Naruto makin memelas.

"Panasnya tidak bisa hilang hanya dengan mandi dan makan semangka, Suke~~~" rengeknya lagi. Kemudian Naruto berjalan mendekati Sasuke, tapi ekspresinya sudah berubah, kali ini lebih mirip rubah lapar yang melihat daging.

Sasuke menelan ludah. Sinyal bahaya berbunyi nyaring di kepalanya. "Jangan mendekat!" pekiknya horor ketika Naruto justru menyeringai dan melangkah semakin dekat.

"Nope. Aku. Butuh. Kau. Sekarang!"

Dan Naruto langsung meraup tubuh Sasuke kemudian menggendongnya ala pengantin menuju ke kamar.

"Gyah! Turunkan aku! Dasar Aho! mesum!"

"Tidak bisa, Suke. Ini darurat. Kalau ingin marah, kau marahi saja Kurama-Nii yang seenaknya menaruh obat perangsang di minumanku. Beruntung aku masih bisa pulang dan memilih untuk menuntaskannya denganmu ketimbang dengan wanita-wanita berisik itu."

Sasuke melotot. Lagi.

"Kau! Kau dengan sepupumu itu sama saja! Dasar Mesum! Akan ku hajar kalian berdua setela-hmmpp!" Dan Naruto lebih memilih membungkam bibir seksi yang terus bersumpah serapah itu dengan bibirnya sambil menendang pintu kamar mereka agar tertutup.

"Dasar idiot! Aku belum sele-Aahh!"

Well, kita biarkan Naruto bersenang-senang menikmati kudapan musim panasnya... #plak.

.

.

.

.

End

A/N : Ga tau kenapa malah bikin yg bginian, padahal dsini jelas2 lg hujan #plak. Otak saya mulai eror sepertinya #plaklagi. Dan ini AU. Lagi. Kayaknya emang lebih gampang bikin AU ketimbang Canon ya #dilempar ke laut.

Mo ngelanjutin MYA tapi idenya tiba2 mandek... Huks.

Makasih kunjungannya, Readers-san... ^^


	7. Chapter 7 : Gelas

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto berkali-kali mendesah frustasi, mengacak sambil sesekali menjambak surai pirangnya sendiri. Ia kesal, ia marah, namun yang lebih membuat perasaannya kacau dan sesak adalah-

Ia menyesal.

Naruto menyesal meladeni Sasuke yang tengah tersulut emosi kemarin. Mereka akhirnya bertengkar. Pertengkaran terhebat yang terjadi selama kurang lebih sepuluh tahun mereka bersama. Pertengkaran yang tak juga reda meski Sasuke sudah memukulnya hingga terjerembab dan pipi kirinya memar. Naruto menyesal, kenapa ia ikut terpancing hingga membalas Sasuke dan menampar pria itu dengan keras hingga sudut bibirnya berdarah. Naruto tak pernah memukul Sasuke sebelumnya dan kini ia melakukannya. Membuat Sasuke semakin marah dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah.

Dan hari ini, sebuah map dikirimkan ke kediaman mereka, map berwarna merah yang di dalamnya berisi lembaran kertas yang sudah di bubuhi tanda tangan Sasuke di atasnya.

Surat cerai.

Sungguh, Naruto benar-benar menyesal. Ia tak ingin kehilangan Sasuke seperti ini. Ia sungguh mencintai pemuda itu hingga serasa akan mati tanpanya. Bagaimana ia bisa hidup jika Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi dari hidupnya?

Dengan segala ketakutan yang membuncah, Naruto meraih ponselnya. Mencoba menghubungi lelaki raven itu meskipun Sasuke telah berkali-kali menolak untuk menjawab telponnya.

Tuutt... Tuutt...

Suara nada sambung beberapa kali terdengar sebelum bunyi 'klik' pertanda panggilan itu di jawab.

"Ha-hallo? Sasuke?"

["..."]

Tak ada sahutan dari seberang line sana, tapi Naruto tahu, Sasuke mendengarkan.

"Sasuke, ku mohon maafkan aku. Aku menyesal, Sasuke. Ku mohon jangan hukum aku seperti ini..."

["..."]

Tetap tak ada jawaban dan Naruto semakin merasa putus asa.

"Sasuke... Kau segalanya bagiku. Aku tidak bisa hidup jika kau tidak ada. Ku mohon kembalilah, jangan tinggalkan aku..."

["Kau pikir semudah itu aku bisa memaafkanmu, huh?"]

"Sasuke, dengarkan aku-"

["Sudah cukup, Naruto."]

Naruto terdiam.

["Sekarang, coba kau ambil satu buah gelas di dapur."]

"Huh?"

Meski bingung dengan peralihan pembicaraan dari Sasuke tapi Naruto tetap menurut dan berjalan ke arah dapur untuk mengambil sebuah gelas.

["Pecahkan gelas itu di lantai dan lihat, apakah kau mampu mengembalikan bentuknya seperti semula?"]

Naruto tetap diam. Ia memandangi gelas di tangannya dalam-dalam.

["Hal yang sama juga berlaku pada hatiku yang sudah kau hancurkan, Naruto."]

"Tapi, Sasuke..."

["Apa lagi?!"]

"Gelasnya tetap akan terlihat seperti semula walaupun aku sudah membantingnya ke lantai."]

["Apa? Bagaimana mungkin?"]

"Karena yang ku banting adalah gelas pelastik, tehehe."

krik.

Hening. Bahkan Sasuke terdengar tercekat dan menahan napas di ujung sana.

["K-kau... Dasar idiot! Jemput aku di rumah aniki, sekarang!"]

Senyuman di wajah Naruto mengembang.

"Baiklah, tunggu aku. Aku akan menjemput dan membawamu kembali ke dalam pelukanku, Sasuke sayang~~~"

Dan sambungan telepon terputus.

Ya, begitulah akhir dari setiap pertengkaran mereka. Semarah dan sekesal apapun Sasuke, Naruto selalu bisa meluluhkan hati dan mencairkan amarah pemuda raven itu melalui kata-kata atau kalimat yang di luar dugaan.

.

.

.

.

End

A/N : sebenernya ini terinspirasi dari bbm temen... Hehe... Maaf kalo garing /krauk/


	8. Chapter 8 : Uninvited

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pesta pertunangan di kediaman keluarga Namikaze terlihat begitu meriah. Banyak tamu-tamu dari kalangan elite yang datang ke sana. Namikaze Minato selaku kepala keluarga begitu bangga memperkenalkan putra tunggalnya, Namikaze Naruto beserta calon menantunya yang merupakan bangsawan elite dari clan Hyuuga.

Semua terlihat bahagia, para tamu undanganpun ikut merasakan kebahagiaan dua keluarga besar yang sebentar lagi akan bersatu dalam ikatan pertunangan antara kedua anak mereka, terkecuali seorang tamu undangan, pemuda belia bersurai raven yang sejak tadi menatap sinis ke arah podium, tepatnya ke arah si calon pengantin pria, Naruto.

'Kau bahagia disini, sementara orang yang ku cintai menderita bertahun-tahun karenamu.'

.

Acara perkenalan dan tukar cincin telah selesai. Kini para tamu undangan tengah menikmati hidangan yang tersedia, beberapa dari mereka juga menghampiri sepasang sejoli yang tengah berbahagia itu untuk mengucapkan selamat. Si pemuda raven itupun tak mau ketinggalan. Ia mendekat, memasang senyum palsu dan menjabat tangan Naruto.

"Selamat atas pertunanganmu, Naruto-san."

Naruto balas menjabat tangan pemuda itu meski dengan sedikit kerutan di dahi. "Terimakasih. Eum, apa aku mengenalmu?"

Pemuda raven itu tertawa, "Tidak, kau mungkin tidak mengenalku. Bisa di bilang aku adalah tamu yang tak di undang di sini."

Kernyitan di dahi Naruto kian kentara, "Lalu, apa urusanmu datang ke pertunanganku?"

Mendengus dan tersenyum sinis, pemuda raven itu menjawab dengan nada angkuh yang terlihat familiar di mata Naruto, "Memang apa salahnya jika aku menghadiri pesta pertunangan **Ayah Kandungku** sendiri?"

Manik shappire Naruto terbelalak, "Apa yang kau katakan, Bocah?!"

"Well, sepertinya aku belum memperkenalkan diri." Pemuda raven itu kembali mengulurkan tangannya, "Aku Uchiha Menma. Putra dari seorang pria malang yang kau hamili 16 tahun yang lalu."

"A-apa?! Jangan sembarangan bicara!"

Naruto segera menarik pemuda raven bernama Menma menjauh dari keramaian, tak ingin pembicaraan mereka terdengar oleh siapapun.

"Lepas!" Sentak Menma ketika mereka telah sampai di sudut ruangan yang cukup sepi. Kilatan benci terpancar jelas dari sepasang onyxnya yang sehitam jelaga.

"Jangan seenaknya bicara, Bocah. Apa kau sedang mabuk, heh?"

"Apa aku terlihat tengah mabuk Naruto-san?" Menma balas bertanya. "Lihat aku baik-baik dan katakan kau tak merasa pernah melihatku."

Naruto terdiam, ia mengamati figur pemuda belia di hadapannya ini. Rambut hitam yang terlihat mencuat sana-sini, kulit putih pucat dan mata bulat yang sehitam malam, mimik wajah yang terlihat kaku dan angkuh itu. Secara tiba-tiba otaknya kembali memutar kenangan masa lalu di mana ia pernah bertemu dengan seorang lelaki berparas semirip ini. Namun yang sedikit mengusik hati Naruto adalah, tiga goresan tanda lahir di kedua pipi milik Menma yang persis seperti miliknya. Seingatnya, lelaki yang di kenalnya dulu tak memiliki tanda lahir itu.

"Sasuke..." Tanpa sadar bibir Naruto mengucapkan nama itu.

"Bukankah aku begitu mirip dengannya? Yah, kecuali tanda lahir di kedua pipiku yang merupakan turunan darimu!"

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Sasuke... Dia itu laki-laki!"

"Ya, dan kau bertaruh dengan teman-teman brengsekmu untuk bisa mendapatkannya. Kau tidak tahu dia adalah lelaki istimewa yang memiliki rahim seperti wanita dan kau menidurinya! Mempermalukannya di depan semua orang, melecehkannya kemudian meninggalkannya begitu saja seperti sampah. Kau tidak pernah tahu, benih dari kebejatanmu itu telah membuatku hadir di dunia."

Naruto mematung. Kata-kata Menma sungguh terdengar mustahil baginya namun jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia tak bisa menyangkal semua kata-kata itu. Kilas balik peristiwa yang terjadi semasa ia sekolah dulu kembali berputar di otaknya. Kejadian yang selama ini berusaha ia lupakan, kejadian yang sampai saat ini masih menghadirkan secuil perasaan bersalah di hati nuraninya kepada lelaki yang dulu menjadi korban kebrengsekan masa remajanya. Kini seorang bocah belasan tahun datang dan mengaku sebagai anak dari hasil perbuatannya dulu. Naruto ingin sekali mengelak, namun perpaduan antara ia dan Sasuke tercetak jelas di paras bocah di hadapannya ini.

"Selama belasan tahun kau hidup dengan tenang dan bahagia. Tanpa tahu ia menanggung malu dan derita berkepanjangan karena ulahmu. Aku sendiri heran kenapa ia masih mau mempertahankan ku sampai aku lahir ke dunia, padahal jelas-jelas keberadaankulah yang selalu mengingatkannya pada luka-luka yang kau torehkan di masa lalu. Tapi, aku bersyukur dan berterimakasih padanya karena kini aku bisa datang dan melihat seperti apa rupa pria brengsek yang pernah begitu di cintai oleh ibuku."

Naruto menatap Menma dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan, "Sasuke, dimana dia sekarang?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu. Dan meski aku enggan mengakuinya..." Menma menghapus setetes air mata yang mengalir dari onyxnya yang berembun. "Selamat atas pertunanganmu, Ayah. Aku dan ibu akan bahagia tanpamu."

Dengan itu, Menma meninggalkan ruangan beserta Naruto yang masih terpaku menatapnya.

.

Pelan, Menma membuka pintu sebuah ruangan bercat putih dan mendapati sosok yang di cintainya tengah duduk bersandar di dekat jendela.

"Kaa-san, aku datang."

Tak ada respon, sosok itu masih menatap kosong ke arah luar.

"Kaa-san..." Menma bersimpuh di hadapan Sasuke, menggenggam jemarinya yang dingin dengan lembut. "Aku sudah bertemu dengan'nya'. Dia sudah bahagia dan melupakan kita."

Pandangan Sasuke bergulir dan menatap Menma yang bersimpuh di depannya, "Naruu..." bisiknya parau. Tangannya terangkat, mengelus surai raven Menma sementara onyxnya kembali mengembara ke luar jendela. Menma melihatnya, ketika cairan bening itu menetes dari pelupuk mata ibunya.

Satu yang Menma pahami, Sasuke masih mencintai pria itu sampai saat ini.

"Ku mohon, sembuhlah Kaa-san. Kita juga akan bahagia tanpanya..."

Dan seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, ruangan itu kembali di isi oleh isak tangis mereka berdua...

.

.

.

.

End

A/N : Apa ini? Huwaa maafkan saya Readers-san~~~

Oh iya, buat Shion-Hana... Gapapa kok Dear... Saya ngerti. Kesalahpahaman kayak gtu memang biasa terjadi, toh saya ini juga masih Author baru yg nama dan karyanya blm trlalu dikenal... :) makasih karena kamu udah ngejelasin dan makasih juga karena udah sering share ff saya di fb. Berkat kamu jg ff abal saya jd bnyak yg mmbaca... ^^


	9. Chapter 9 : Tadaima

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto baru saja sampai di Konoha setelah menyelesaikan misi. Bukannya pulang ke apatonya, Naruto justru datang ke kompleks perumahan Uchiha, menyelinap masuk ke rumah Sasuke lewat jendela dan mendapati pemuda raven itu tengah berkutat di dapur. Memang Sasuke sedang libur setelah kemarin ia menyelesaikan misi rangking A.

"Apa yang pernah ku katakan soal datang lewat pintu? Berhentilah berkelakuan seperti Kakashi-Sensei, Dobe."

Naruto hanya nyengir dan mendudukkan diri di meja dapur, memandangi Sasuke yang masih berkutat dengan masakan entah apa itu di depan kompor.

Sasuke yang memakai setelan santai -baju hitam panjang dan celana bahan senada- dengan apron biru bermotif lambang clan Uchiha terlihat sangan manis di mata Naruto, tentu Naruto memuji penampilan Sasuke itu hanya dalam hati. Sasuke tidak suka di katai manis atau cantik, bisa-bisa Naruto langsung di aniaya dan tidak boleh datang ke rumah Sasuke untuk minta 'jatah'. Beda cerita kalau Sasuke mau di ajak tinggal satu rumah, sayangnya pemuda raven itu selalu menolak dengan alasan demi keselamatan bokongnya. Membuat Naruto mendengus, memangnya ia semesum itu apa?

Padahal Naruto punya alasan sendiri kenapa ia selalu mengajak Sasuke tinggal satu rumah. Yah, selain jadi bisa sering menghabiskan waktu senggang bersama dan melakukan yang 'iya-iya', Naruto hanya ingin ada seseorang selain dirinya yang tinggal di apatonya, seseorang yang akan menyambutnya saat ia pulang dari misi, seseorang yang akan menjawab 'Okaeri' saat ia membuka pintu dan berteriak 'Tadaima'. Dan bagi Naruto, Sasukelah orangnya. Sesederhana itu.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke? Aku begitu bersyukur kau mau pulang ke Desa."

Sasuke diam saja, tetap membelakangi Naruto dan melanjutkan masaknya.

"Apa kau tetap tidak mau pindah dan tinggal bersamaku, Teme?"

"Untuk apa? Tanpa tinggal disanapun aku masih tetap jadi tukang masak dan tukang bersih-bersih rumahmu, kan?."

"Bukan begitu..."

Naruto bangkit, berjalan menghampiri Sasuke dan memeluk pria itu dari belakang.

Suasana berubah hening. Naruto memilih untuk diam dan menyusupkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri merasakannya, perasaan berkecamuk yang sedang melanda si pirang.

"Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanyanya. Naruto hanya menggeleng dan semakin menyerudukkan wajahnya sambil mempererat pelukannya di pinggang Sasuke.

Sasuke mendesah. Mematikan kompor dan mengelus pelan lengan Naruto yang melingkar di pinggangnya, "Naruto..." bujuknya.

"Tadi saat dalam perjalanan, aku melihat sebuah keluarga di toko mainan. Seorang Ayah, ibu, dan anak laki-laki. Si ibu tertawa melihat anak lelakinya merengek minta mainan, lalu Ayahnya mengelus kepala anak itu sambil berkata 'ambillah, itu hadiah karena kau sudah menjadi anak yang hebat untuk Ayah dan ibu'. Mereka lalu tertawa bersama, terlihat begitu bahagia. Aku... Aku tiba-tiba jadi ingat Kaa-san dan Tou-san... Aku rindu..."

Sasuke terdiam. Ia mengerti bagaimana perasaan Naruto saat ini. Mereka berdua sama, sama-sama sebatang kara karena kehilangan kedua orang tua. Sasuke lebih beruntung, ia masih bisa merasakan kasih sayang Ayah dan ibunya meski hanya sebentar, sedangkan Naruto...

"Lalu, aku juga melihat seorang Paman yang baru saja selesai bekerja dan pulang ke rumahnya. Saat ia berteriak 'Aku pulang', anak-anak dan istrinya serempak menjawab 'selamat datang' dengan ceria dan menyambutnya. Aku... Aku juga ingin seperti itu..."

"Naruto..."

"Aku mengajakmu tinggal bersama bukan karena aku ingin lebih leluasa melakukan hal yang macam-macam padamu. Aku hanya ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya punya keluarga. Seseorang yang tinggal satu atap denganku. Seseorang yang selalu aku lihat wajahnya saat aku bangun dan sebelum aku tidur. Seseorang yang berkata 'Hati-hati' saat aku keluar rumah untuk misi dan seseorang yang menyambutku sambil berkata 'selamat datang' saat aku pulang. Dan orang itu... Adalah kau, Sasuke. Aku cuma mau kau, hanya kau."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya erat dan menghembuskan napas perlahan. Dadanya tiba-tiba terasa sesak, antara sedih, terharu dan bahagia. Sedih karena ia tahu, lelaki pirang yang sedang memeluknya itu selama ini kesepian, terharu karena kata-kata Naruto yang mendambakan sebuah keluarga. Dan bahagia karena Naruto memilihnya untuk menjalani semua impiannya itu bersama-sama.

Sasuke berbalik, meski dengan susah payah karena Naruto tetap tak mau melepaskan rengkuhannya. Ia menatap wajah lelaki itu yang kini terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Bibirnya melengkung ke bawah, mata birunya sembab dan merah serta ada ingus yang meleleh di hidungnya. Jorok, tapi Sasuke mencintai pemuda yang saat ini lebih mirip anak kecil yang merengek karena keinginannya tak di turuti.

"Kau tahu, Dobe?" Sasuke menangkup kedua pipi Naruto, menghapus air matanya kemudian melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Naruto, sementara Naruto kembali memeluk pinggangnya.

"Apatomu itu sempit, kotor dan berantakan. Aku tidak mau tinggal di tempat seperti itu."

Naruto manyun mendengar penuturan Sasuke.

"Jadi, daripada aku yang pindah ke sana, bagaimana kalau kau saja yang pindah ke sini?"

Naruto mengerjap bingung, mencoba mencerna kata-kata Sasuke, "Maksudmu? Kita... "

"Iya. Kau pindah ke sini. Tinggal bersamaku."

Senyuman langsung mengembang di bibir Naruto. Ia melompat, menerjang Sasuke dan memeluknya erat.

"Aahh... Sasuke, aku mencintaimuuuu~~~"

Sasuke hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Hei, Dobe."

"Eum?"

"Apa tadi... Kau baru saja... Melamarku?"

"Eh? Ahaha... Terserah Sasu-chan saja ingin mengartikannya seperti apa."

"Tsk, Dasar idiot!"

"Ehehe.. "

"..."

"Sasuke..."

"Hn?"

"Tadaima..."

Sasuke tersenyum dan balas memeluk Naruto semakin erat.

"Hn. Okaeri, Naruto."

.

.

.

.

.

End

A/N : kok malah jd baper lagi ya? Huwee~~

ini terinspirasi dari Naruto the movie Road To Ninja... Oh, thats sooo touchy... #Baper lagi #plak

Makasih kunjungannya Readers-san... ^^

Oh iya, buat eL Donghae klarifikasinya udah saya kirim lewat PM ya Say #kedipkedip #plak.


	10. Chapter 10 : Resolusi

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

31 Desember Pukul 23.45, tepatnya lima belas menit sebelum malam pergantian tahun.

Naruto dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk melewati detik dimana waktu akan berganti dengan duduk di atas atap apartemen mereka yang berlantai dua puluh tujuh. Menikmati pemandangan langit malam yang akan bertabur kembang api sebentar lagi.

"Hei, Dobe. Apa resolusimu di tahun ini?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa menoleh ke arah Naruto yang duduk di sisinya.

"Huh? Apa Teme? Revolusi?"

Sasuke berdecak sebal. "Resolusi, Dobe. Maksudnya keinginan, harapan, atau hal-hal yang ingin kau wujudkan di tahun yang akan datang sebentar lagi."

"Oh... Ehehe..." Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya grogi. "Hmmm... Entahlah, aku belum memikirkannya. Tapi yang jelas tujuan hidupku tidak pernah berubah dari dulu hingga sekarang."

Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat, "Oh ya? Apa itu?"

Naruto nyengir lebar, "Tentu saja mencintaimu dan berada di sisimu untuk menghabiskan waktu bertahun-tahun bersama."

Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya. Bosan mendengar Naruto terus menggombal padanya.

"Kalau kau sendiri, Teme?"

Sasuke memandang langit tanpa bintang dengan tatapan menerawang, "Aku ingin segala sesuatunya menjadi lebih baik. Pekerjaan yang membaik, kehidupan yang membaik, dan juga... Aku hanya ingin jadi seseorang yang lebih baik, lebih hangat, lebih peka terhadap sekitar dan bisa mengekspresikan perasaanku dengan lebih baik."

Naruto tersenyum lembut mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Kekasihnya itu, diam-diam banyak hal yang ia pikirkan.

"Kau tahu Sasuke? Sebenarnya ada satu keinginan yang benar-benar ingin aku wujudkan segera di tahun ini."

Sasuke melirik malas kekasih pirangnya yang sibuk melabuhkan tatapan ke hamparan lampu-lampu kota di bawah sana. Sebenarnya ia malas mendengar Naruto terus menggombal dan tak menganggap serius kata-katanya, tapi pada akhirnya toh ia tetap bertanya juga.

"Apa?"

Pandangan Sasuke teralih ke depan, ketika bunyi letusan kembang api terdengar, di susul percikan-percikan cahaya beraneka warna dan bentuk yang mulai menyebar di langit kelam pertanda tahun telah berganti.

Di tengah suara gemuruh kembang api yang saling bersahutan itu, Naruto menjawab dengan suaranya yang mantap dan penuh keyakinan.

"Menikahimu."

Sasuke secepat kilat menoleh ke arah Naruto yang tengah tersenyum menatap langit bertabur cahaya kembang api. "A-apa?!" tanyanya.

Sasuke sempat berpikir kalau mungkin saja ia salah dengar, tapi Naruto kemudian ikut menoleh ke arahnya -masih dengan senyuman yang sama, lalu menunduk dan merogoh saku celana denimnya.

"Yah, seperti yang ku bilang tadi. Ada satu keinginan yang benar-benar ingin ku wujudkan di tahun ini, bahkan kalau bisa di detik ini juga yaitu..." Naruto meraih tangan Sasuke kemudian menyematkan sebuah cincin perak di jari manisnya, "Aku ingin menikahimu. Mengikatmu dan menjadikanmu milikku seutuhnya."

Sasuke terpaku untuk beberapa saat, kemudian ia terkekeh pelan. "Ku akui leluconmu kali ini benar-benar lucu, Dobe."

Tapi ketika ia melihat Naruto masih menatapnya dengan pandangan bersungguh-sungguh, kekehan Sasuke seketika lenyap.

"Kau... Serius?"

Kali ini gantian Naruto yang berdecak sambil memutar bola matanya. Dengan gemas ia menarik wajah Sasuke mendekat dan mencium bibir pemuda itu. Sedikit Memberi lumatan dan hisapan lembut sebelum ciuman itu terlepas.

Naruto terkekeh kemudian, mendapati Sasuke menatapnya dengan ekspresi blank, campuran antara kaget, bingung dan tak percaya.

"Dengar ya, Uchiha Sasuke. Aku tidak pernah main-main dalam hal memintamu menjadi pendamping hidupku. Aku sudah lama memimpikan hal ini. Jadi, Uchiha Sasuke... Menikahlah denganku."

Sasuke yang sepertinya sudah sadar segera menggeplak kepala pirang Naruto cukup keras. "K-kau... Dasar Usuratonkachi! Apa begini caramu melamarku, hah?! Kau bahkan tidak mengajukan 'pertanyaan', idiot."

Naruto hanya tertawa meski ia sempat meringis juga -well geplakan Sasuke itu menggunakan tenaga yang tidak main-main By the Way.

"Untuk apa menggunakan kalimat tanya? Toh aku juga tidak akan membiarkan kau menolak."

Sasuke mendesis kesal. "Egois."

"Tapi kau suka, kaann~~"

"Berhenti menggodaku, Baka!"

"Baiklah... Baik... Nyonya Uzumaki."

Wajah Sasuke bersemu merah, "DOBE...!" Kembali kepala Naruto jadi sasaran tamparannya.

"Ouch! Teme! Jangan memukul kepalaku terus. Memangnya kau mau punya suami bodoh, huh?"

"Kau itu tidak ku pukul juga memang sudah bodoh, idiot!"

"Maa... Kau itu kejam sekali. Kadang aku heran kenapa aku bisa begitu ingin menikahimu dan menjadikanmu istri."

Sasuke melotot. "Oh, jadi kau menyesal sudah melamarku? Baik. Biar ku buang saja cincinnya."

"Tidaaakk... Jangan lakukan itu, Suke~~, aku kan sudah susah payah menabung untuk membelinya."

"Aku tidak peduli."

Naruto cemberut, "Kau jahat."

"Masa bodoh."

"Kejam."

"Biarin."

"Tapi aku mencintaimu~~~"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Sasuke... Menikah denganku ya?"

Wajah Sasuke kembali memerah, "Berhenti mengatakan hal itu, Dobe !"

"Ehehehe... Ku anggap itu berarti 'YA'..."

"Terserah."

"..."

"Dobe... "

"Hm?"

"I Do..."

Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Bersama letupan kembang api yang masih menghiasi langit malam, ia kembali meraih wajah Sasuke dan membawanya ke dalam ciuman yang sarat akan kebahagiaan.

.

.

.

.

End

A/N : Sumpah, ini gaje banget #plak

Temanya juga udah telat ya... Hehe... Tapi biarin lah...

Selamat Tahun Baru... Apa resolusi Readers-san di tahun ini? Hihi... Kalo saya sih, yah ga jauh beda sama Sasuke lah... #plak


	11. Chapter 11 : Bruno Mars

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Songs Liric © Bruno Mars**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dobe, persediaan makanan kita hampir habis." Sasuke mengadu pada Naruto yang sedang asik mendengarkan lagu melalui earphone sambil mengikat tali sepatu di ruang tengah. Sesekali kekasih pirangnya itu bergumam menyanyikan syair lagu yang sedang di dengarnya. Belakangan ini Naruto memang sedang gemar mendengarkan musik, terutama lagu-lagu milik penyanyi Pria asal Amerika, Bruno Mars. Sasuke sendiri mengakui jika lagu-lagunya cukup enak di dengar meski dengan bahasa Asing yang tidak terlalu Sasuke mengerti, cuma kadang-kadang Naruto itu suka jadi bertingkah aneh dengan mengaplikasikan lagu-lagu itu di kesehariannya. Jangan tanya maksudnya, kalian akan tahu setelah ini.

"Dobe." Sasuke memanggil lagi, karena sepertinya Naruto tidak dengar. Ia sengaja menarik satu earphone di telinga Naruto agar lelaki itu menyadari keberadaannya.

Naruto yang kanget langsung menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke berdiri di sisinya, "Eh, Sasuke. Ada apa?"

Sasuke menyilangkan tangannya di dada. "Persediaan makanan kita hampir habis, Dobe."

"Ah... Begitu ya..." Naruto memasang wajah menyesal, "Maafkan aku ya, Sasuke. Karena aku di pecat dari pekerjaanku yang kemarin,aku jadi tidak bisa memberikanmu uang untuk berbelanja."

"Hn. Tidak apa, Dobe. Kita bisa memakai uang tabunganku dulu."

Wajah Naruto semakin mengerut mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Ia menghela napas panjang kemudian. "Seandainya aku ini orang kaya..."

Satu alis Sasuke terangkat, "Maksudnya?"

Tapi, alih-alih menjawab, Naruto justru berdiri dari duduknya kemudian mulai bernyanyi dalam bahasa asing.

"I **wanna be a billionaire so freakin' bad, buy all of the things i never have...** "

Dahi Sasuke berkedut. Ohh... Dia mulai lagi...

Mengabaikan kerutan di dahi sang pacar, Naruto meneruskan nyanyiannya.

" **I wanna be on the cover of forbes magazine, smiling next to Oprah and the Queen...** "

Naruto nyengir lebar dengan sangat aneh setelahnya, membuat Sasuke mau tak mau berdecak dan terkekeh pelan. Kemudian menepuk bahu Naruto dan mendorongnya agar keluar rumah.

"Ya... Ya... Kau bisa jadi milyuner nanti, jika sekarang kau berangkat ke kampus dan mulai belajar dengan tekun, Dobe."

Naruto ikut tertawa, "Baiklah, baik. Aku berangkat ne, Sasuke."

Belum sempat Sasuke menutup pintu, Naruto sudah berbalik lagi dan berdiri di hadapannya.

"Apa lagi, Dobe?"

"Aku lupa sesuatu, Sasuke."

"Ap-"

Kalimat Sasuke terpotong karena Naruto telah lebih dulu melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Sasuke dan mencium bibir si raven dengan lembut.

"Sampai bertemu nanti sore, calon istriku~~"

Kemudian Naruto dengan cepat kabur sebelum satu jitakan maut dari Sasuke mendarat di kepala pirangnya.

"Idiot."

.

Sasuke sedang mengepel lantai ketika Naruto pulang dari kampus sore hari. Sengaja Naruto tidak langsung masuk dan memilih untuk memperhatikan si raven -yang nampak tak menyadari kedatangannya itu- sambil berjongkok di samping rak penyimpanan sepatu.

Manik shappirenya terus memperhatikan setiap gerak gerik sang kekasih. Wajah Sasuke yang nampak di basahi peluh, rambut ravennya yang sebagian di ikat ke belakang namun masih menyisakan beberapa anak rambut yang jatuh di sekitar wajahnya, bergoyang pelan mengikuti gerakkan si raven. Di lihat dalam keadaan apapun, Sasuke itu tetaplah mempesona. Naruto begitu bersyukur memiliki lelaki raven itu disisinya.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke."

Sasuke sedikit terlonjak kaget mendengar suara Naruto yang tiba-tiba dari arah pintu. Sementara si pelaku hanya nyengir ketika Sasuke melayangkan tatapan membunuh ke arahnya.

"Sedang apa kau disana, Usuratonkachi?"

Naruto mencebik, "Well, aku hanya tertarik memperhatikan sesosok malaikat cantik yang tengah berbaik hati membersihkan tempat tinggal kita dengan gagang pel di tangannya."

Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke. Melihatmu seperti ini membuatku teringat pada satu lagu favoritku."

Ohh... Tidak... Jangan lagi...

" **Oh, his eyes his eyes make the stars look that they're not shining. His hair his hair fall perfectly without him trying. He's so beautiful and i tell him everyday...** "

Sasuke Sasuke melanjutkan kegiatan mengepelnya, mengabaikan Naruto yang asik merayunya lewat nyanyian. Sejujurnya, suara Naruto tidak terlalu buruk, tapi mendengarnya terus bernyanyi tidak jelas sepanjang hari membuat Sasuke lama kelamaan menjadi jengah. Ingatkan ia untuk menyingkirkan segala macam CD dan Mp3 player milik Naruto nanti.

Tiba-tiba saja, Naruto sudah ada di belakangnya. Menarik tangan Sasuke hingga pegangan di alat pel itu terlepas dan Naruto kemudian memeluk pingganggnya. Dan oh... Lelaki pirang itu masih bernyanyi rupanya.

" **When i see your face... There's not a thing that i would change, 'cause you're amazing just the way you are...** "

Naruto menyelipkan sedikit anak rambut Sasuke ke telinga kemudian mengelus pipi porselen itu dengan lembut. Tatapan penuh kasih dan kelembutan yang terpancar dari sepasang manik biru miliknya mau tak mau membuat jantung Sasuke berdesir dan kedua pipinya bersemu.

" **And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while.** "

Jemari Naruto mengusap lembut bibir Sasuke yang masih tertutup rapat.

" ' **Cause yeah, you're amazing just the way you are...** "

Kemudian ia mendekatkan wajahnya untuk meraup bibir sewarna cherry itu ke dalam ciuman lembut dan memabukkan yang tak dapat Sasuke tolak.

Well, lupakan sejenak tentang membuang koleksi CD dan Mp3 milik Naruto, karena sepertinya Sasuke akan sedikit sibuk 'meladeni' Naruto setelah ini.

.

Naruto terbangun dan mendapati Sasuke sudah tidak ada di sisinya. Jam menunjukkan waktu 06.30 pagi dan Naruto langsung membuat kesimpulan jika kekasihnya itu pasti sedang berkutat di dapur.

Setelah bersusah payah mencari boxer kuning miliknya -yang ia lempar sembarangan semalam- kemudian memakainya, Naruto bergegas ke dapur namun ia hanya mendapati dapur yang kosong tak berpenghuni. Melirik ke kulkas, Naruto menemukan secarik memo warna kuning yang tertempel di sana.

'Pergi membeli bahan makanan yang belum terbeli kemarin. Kembali sekitar 30 menit lagi. Sasuke'

Naruto mendesah kecewa, tapi kemudian ia mendapat ide dan berlari ke arah kamar untuk mencari ponselnya. Ia lalu menekan tombol dial satu yang akan langsung terhubung ke nomor kekasihnya di seberang sana.

Sementara Sasuke yang sedang memilih bahan makanan di supermarket sedikit tersentak saat ponselnya tiba-tiba bergetar. Nama Naruto terpampang di layar ponsel dan Sasuke sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan di bicarakan si pirang kepadanya.

"Iya, Dobe. Akan ku belikan lagi ramen untukmu." ujarnya setelah menekan tombol hijau dan menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinga.

". . . . ."

Tak ada sahutan. Sasuke sempat akan mematikan sambungan telponnya sebelum kemudian suara Naruto terdengar.

"Sasuke..."

"Hn. Ada lagi yang ingin kau pesan, Dobe?"

" **I Know you somewhere out there, somewhere far away... I want you back... I want you back ...** "

Sasuke sweatdrop.

Astaga, bahkan di saat seperti inipun Naruto masih sempat-sempatnya bernyanyi?!

" **My neighbors think i'm crazy but they don't understand, you all i have ... You all i have...** "

Sasuke menggeram. "Tutup mulutmu atau akan ku hajar kau saat aku sampai di rumah."

Namun di luar dugaan Naruto justru tertawa, "Baiklah. Ku tunggu kau di rumah, Sasuke sayang~~~"

Dan bayangan tentang rencana memutilasi lelaki pirang itu mulai tersusun di kepala.

.

Seperti biasa setiap malam, Naruto dan Sasuke akan menghabiskan waktu sejenak untuk bersantai berdua di balkon kamar. Tapi sepertinya kali ini Naruto sedang di landa kebosanan, terbukti dari ia yang sejak tadi terus saja menghela napas. Sasuke yang memang sedang membaca sebuah novel detektif merasa risih juga dan memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Ada apa, Dobe?"

Naruto cemberut ke arah Sasuke, "Aku bosan." keluhnya.

Jelas saja Naruto bosan, karena seharian ini Sasuke menjauhkan semua hal yang berbau tentang musik dari Naruto.

Hening kemudian, Sasuke memilih tak mau menanggapi ucapan Naruto dan melanjutkan bacaannya, sebelum suara Naruto yang agak sumbang kembali membuyarkan konsentrasinya.

" **It's a beautiful night, we looking for something dumb to do... Hey baby, i think i want to marry you...** "

Baiklah. Cukup sudah.

Sasuke menutup bukunya dengan cukup keras, lalu menoleh ke arah Naruto dan berniat untuk protes tapi sebuah benda berkilau yang di sodorkan Naruto di depan wajahnya membuat Sasuke terdiam.

Sebuah cincin.

"Jika kau bilang kalau aku hanya bercanda, kau salah Sasuke. Aku serius." Naruto lebih dulu buka suara sebelum Sasuke kembali hendak memprotesnya.

Sasuke mendengus dan akhirnya mengambil cincin yang masih di sodorkan Naruto ke arahnya, membuat Naruto tersenyum dan menggaruk belakang kepala pirangnya yang sama sekali tak gatal, "Yah, meskipun aku masih punya banyak PR untuk bisa benar-benar menikahimu, tapi setidaknya aku sudah menunjukkan keseriusanku dengan melamarmu lebih dulu."

Sasuke hanya manggut-manggut sambil memandangi cincin yang kini ada di tangannya. Jika di pikir-pikir Naruto itu memang konyol, suka bertingkah aneh dengan nyanyian-nyanyiannya yang tak jelas berapa hari ini, tapi Sasuke akui pemuda pirang itu sebenarnya cukup kreatif.

Ia baru saja merogoh saku kiri celananya untuk mengambil dan menyerahkan ipod milik Naruto yang ia sita sebelum-

" **Just say i do... Hooo... Tell me right now baby, tell me right now baby, baby, just say i do... Hooo~~** "

Naruto berdiri dari duduknya kemudian kembali bernyanyi, kali ini sambil menari dengan menggoyangkan kedua tangan dan pinggulnya ke kiri dan kanan secara bersamaan.

Sasuke cengo.

Pupus sudah niatannya untuk mengembalikan ipod milik Naruto.

"Dobe..."

" **Oh yeah Baby-** Ya, Sasuke?" Nyanyian dan tarian Naruto terhenti.

Sasuke menghela napas kemudian berdiri dan berjalan ke pinggiran balkon, "Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada ipodmu."

Kening Naruto mengerut, "Huh? Apa maksud-" Namun pertanyaannya terhenti dan manik birunya melebar saat Sasuke mengangkat tinggi ipod miliknya sebelum melepas benda itu terjun bebas dari lantai tujuh apartemen mereka.

"TIDAAAKKK... IPOD BARUKUUU~~~"

Well, turut berduka cita untuk ipod barumu, Naruto...

Dan mari kita berdoa untuk keselamatan Naruto beserta semua koleksinya yang tersisa... Berdoa di mulai... #plak

.

.

.

.

.

End

A/N : Oke,, saya tau ini gaje... Dan ceritanya juga kepanjangan buat di sebut drabble, tapi ya sudahlah .. #plak

Maaf atas kekecewaannya dan terimakasih atas kunjungan juga suportnya, Readers-san...


	12. Chapter 12 : Kasus

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto menghela napas lelah.

Sebagai seseorang yang memiliki jabatan ketua di salah satu divisi kepolisian Konoha, tentu ia memiliki tumpukan tugas yang pastinya melelahkan. Tapi rasanya itu tidak sebanding dengan rasa lelahnya saat menghadapi lelaki di depannya ini.

"Jadi, Sasuke-san. Mari kita lihat keonaran apa lagi yang kau buat kali ini." ucap nya sambil membuka map berisi catatan kriminal milik lelaki raven yang ia panggil 'Sasuke-san'.

"Hmm, kau membuat keributan di salah satu club malam, menghajar seorang pria lalu melemparnya dengan botol minuman... Wow!" Naruto berkomentar setelah membaca deretan kata yang tertulis di dalam map. Sementara lelaki di depannya hanya berdecak sebal.

"Dia menggodaku." Akui lelaki itu. "Memangnya dia kira aku ini siapa? Lelaki jalang? Seenaknya saja mengajakku bercinta dan mengimingiku dengan uang. Brengsek!"

Naruto meringis. Tak perlu di ragukan lagi, Lelaki di hadapannya ini memang bermulut tajam.

Naruto kembali mengalihkan fokusnya ke arah map di tangan, "Baiklah. Lalu, masih di club malam, kau juga berkelahi dan membuat keributan dengan seorang wanita. Seriously, Sasuke-san? Kau berkelahi dengan wanita?"

Sasuke melempar death glare nya ke arah Naruto yang sedang sibuk menahan kekehan.

"Itu karena dia bilang akan merebut kekasihku." jawab Sasuke datar.

Satu alis Naruto terangkat, "Huh?"

"Yah, wanita -yang katanya cantik itu- mengatakan kalau aku tak pantas bersanding dengan kekasihku. Dia bilang jika aku hanyalah lelaki menjijikan yang tak normal. Lalu, dia mengatakan kalau dia akan merebut kekasihku, karena dia jauh lebih sempurna dengan tubuhnya yang indah dan sexy itu."

Sasuke kemudian mendengus. "Wanita itu beruntung, karena aku hanya menyiramnya dengan wine. Karena kalau aku mau, bisa saja air keras yang ku siram ke wajahnya yang selalu ia bangga-banggakan itu hingga membuatku muak."

Lagi, Naruto meringis. Ternyata Selain bermulut tajam, lelaki di depannya ini sadis juga.

"Aku mengerti ini adalah urusan pribadi. Tapi setidaknya kau bisa menahan emosi dan tak harus membuat kekacauan seperti ini."

"Oh, ayolah Kapten. Aku hanya sedikit bersenang-senang."

"Maksudmu?"

"Begini..." Sasuke sedikit memajukan tubuhnya. "Sebenarnya aku sedang kesal dengan kekasihku." ia lalu menumpukkan wajahnya di atas lengannya yang terlipat di meja, memasang pose merajuk yang lebih mirip minta di 'makan'.

Naruto menelan ludah gugup. "Memangnya kenapa dengan kekasihmu?"

Sasuke mendesah pelan, "Ia mengabaikanku dan lebih memilih pekerjaannya yang menyebalkan itu. Lalu orang-orang sialan itu datang di saat yang tidak tepat dan BAM! Mereka ku jadikan samsak tinju dadakan." Ia menyelesaikan ceritanya dengan kekehan dan segaris seringai yang menawan.

"Jangan begitu..." Naruto memulai sesi ceramahnya. "Kekasihmu sibuk bekerja untuk kepentingan kalian dan orang banyak. Seharusnya sebagai kekasihnya, kau bisa lebih mengerti dan bersikap baik. Bukan malah berbuat keonaran seperti ini."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya kemudian berdiri, "Ya,, ya,, tentu. Tapi Jika kekasihku bisa lebih memperhatikanku ketimbang pekerjaan bodoh itu, tentu aku juga akan jadi kekasih yang baik dan penurut. Lagi pula..." Sasuke merunduk, sedikit menaiki meja di depannya kemudian menarik dasi yang di kenakan Naruto sehingga wajah mereka kini berjarak begitu dekat. "Ini salah satu cara agar kekasihku memperhatikanku. Bukan begitu, eum? Kapten..." Sasuke berbisik rendah di depan wajah Naruto, bahkan bibir mereka nyaris bersentuhan sehingga membuat Naruto menggeram dengan wajah memerah.

"Sudah cukup, Suke." Desisnya pelan dan Sasuke kembali duduk di tempatnya sambil terkekeh, "Kau tidak seru, Dobe."

Naruto memijit pangkal hidungnya. Menghadapi Sasuke dalam mode seperti ini memang butuh kesabaran ekstra. Tentu, kalau ia tidak mau hilang kendali dan menggagahi Sasuke di sini. Dan, Oh! Apakah sudah ku katakan jika Sasuke -Uchiha Sasuke- adalah kekasihnya yang dingin dan pendiam namun bisa berubah menjadi uke agresif yang binal saat di acuhkan? Dan tentu, Naruto lah kekasih menyebalkan yang sejak tadi Sasuke maksud. Hei, jangan bingung begitu... Cara mereka menjalani kisah percintaan memang sedikit unik, kau tahu...

"Baiklah, aku akan mengambil cuti minggu depan dan kita akan berangkat ke Swiss sesuai keinginanmu, Are you happy right now, My Dear...?"

Sasuke mengangguk puas atas pernyataan Naruto barusan, "Bagus. Kalau begitu, aku pulang Kapten."

Ia baru saja akan melenggang pergi ketika Naruto menangkap pergelangan tangannya, satu alis Sasuke terangkat sebagai bentuk pertanyaan.

"Tidak ada ucapan terimakasih untukku?" ujar Naruto sambil memanyun-manyunkan bibir.

Sasuke berdecak, tapi toh ia tetap merunduk kemudian meraih dasi Naruto -well, sepertinya Sasuke punya fetish tersendiri terhadap dasi- dan mendekatkan wajahnya, bermaksud memberi kecupan singkat di bibir Naruto sebelum-

"Ekhem... Bisa kalian lanjutkan di rumah? FYI ini kantor bukan motel."

Ucapan bernada datar yang terdengar ketus itu menginterupsi. Nara Shikamaru, sahabat mereka sekaligus wakil Naruto di divisi ini terlihat tengah menatap mereka dengan pandangan bosan andalannya.

Naruto mengerang jengkel, sementara Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan pandangan -pura pura- prihatin sambil menepuk pipi bergaris Naruto.

"Aku pulang, Dobe."

Sasuke berjalan ke arah Shikamaru yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu kemudian-

Cup

"Bye Shika..."

Satu kecupan Sasuke berikan di pipi Shikamaru, tapi itu sama sekali tak membuahkan kekagetan di wajah pria Nara tersebut -mengingat ia sudah hapal betul tabiat Sasuke jika dalam mode seperti ini.

Berbeda dengan lelaki pirang yang menatap adegan itu dengan mata shappire yang nyaris keluar dari tempatnya -meski pemandangan seperti itu bukan pertama kali ini saja ia lihat.

"UCHIHA SASUKEE... Ku pastikan kau tidak akan bisa berjalan selama seminggu saat kita di Swiss nanti... !"

"Hahh... Mendokusai... Ckck."

 **.**

.

.

End

A/N : Hai... Hai... Adakah yg rindu dengan saya?

Readers : Gaaaakkkk...!  
*pundung di pojokan #plak

Terimakasih kunjungannya Readers-san~~


End file.
